


Veni Vidi Vici

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Odyssey mentions, Suga is a sneaky snoo, Ushijima learns a lot, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima a renowned warrior king has set his sights on the fair kingdom of Karasuno and its fairer King Sugawara, a legendary beauty, known to all. When he proposes marriage he is given a quest to complete in return. This is the story of Ushijima's proposal and the culmination of his quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni Vidi Vici

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Sirens_Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sirens_Lullaby/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for A_Sirens_Lullaby in thank you for some amazing fanart they did for me! I asked what kind of fic they wanted and they said UshiSuga and Royalty and Suga in pretty outfits.

Ushijima looked up at the podium atop masses of golden stairs. There were so many to climb, surely hundreds but there sat Suga, dressed in a pale robe that hugged every curve of his with a golden staff in hand. His neck and arms were covered in golden chains and jewels that clinked gently when he moved. His legs were crossed one over another, sandaled feet peeking out alluringly, the silk brushing past his calf to reveal his ankles. A circlet of gold was delicately perched atop of his fluffy silver locks that seemed to create a halo. The general ethereal effect left Ushijima breathless, almost wanting to cry despite his usual calm nature.

Suga’s smile was almost taunting as Ushijima fell to his knees, bowing his head respectfully. His gaze surveyed along Ushijima’s perfectly muscular body, drinking up every last inch. He had travelled far and wide to present himself to Suga’s court. A lavish tiny kingdom filled with riches of nature and knowledge. The gods had surely blessed the kingdom of Karasuno with many valuable and desirable traits but the most desirable was their fair leader. A legendary beauty filled with wit, charm and blessed with wisdom. He sat, amused by Ushijima’s roughened state. His finely crafted armour that was once golden, his crimson cape that was once soft were now weathered from the trials that he undertook to even be considered worthy to be here.

“I see that you have made it” Suga spoke after watching him in silence at the bottom of the stairs. He elegantly leaned forward, reaching out a graceful and to beckon this warrior king forward. “You may rise and come forth King Ushijima. I wish to see if you have fulfilled my demands.” Suga’s cinnamon eyes sparkled in amusement. This was nothing more than a game to him.

Ushijima nodded and rose, his armour creaking as he brought forth a bag, climbing the stairs silently. In this bag was the task that Suga had given him. Suga had evaded marriage and courtship by many suitors by placing weighty tasks upon them that took so long to complete. He skilfully used his wisdom and knowledge to dance out of any request or arrangement that his court and his suitors tried to pin on him. But the difficulty of this challenge hadn’t deterred Ushijima. He stayed determined, he stayed resolute, constantly pushing forth in the hopes that his desire and longing could be conveyed.

He first met Suga at a party when he was still a prince. He was too afraid to speak to anyone. His skill was never in conversation, instead preferring to listen quietly and enjoy others company and others stories. Suga had sauntered up to him, a young King, a bright smile and a refreshing presence. It was like a breath of sweet air on the plains when he rode as fast as his horse would go. Enthralling and captivating and utterly magnificent. Suga took time out to tell Ushijima tales of wonder and valour that still inspired him to this day. He wished to go on the same adventures that Suga described, after sheep with golden fleeces, impossible adventures battling hydra and chimera. Suga’s bawdy laughter was infectious and spread around the room like wildfire catching dried grass. It had sparked a flame of desire in his heart that was only fanned to a blistering hot blaze by the games that Suga played with his suitors much to the bewilderment and despair of his courtiers. Suga’s demands were often near impossible or so cryptic that only esteemed philosophers or scientists could hope to achieve. Hunting for impossible beasts, plucking the essence of stars out of the sky, forging weapons that were not meant to be. His tricksy ways kept his suitors and wars at bay by possible upset. He just would not allow himself to be caged.

And yet here Ushijima was, climbing to the top of stairs to meet Suga upon the altar with his tribute. He had travelled far and wide to a variety of different islands to collect the materials needed, he had consulted with craftsmen and weavers across the globe for consultation on how he should construct the cape that he had pulled out of the plain brown bag.

He kneeled once again and presented the cape to Suga to inspect, not daring to look at him. If he did he would have seen a gentle smile, he would have seen the way that the fair king gently bit his lip as his fingers brushed the softest silk he had ever felt, lifting the garment out of Ushijima’s hands.

Ushijima had spent years crafting a cape for Suga. He remembered being young, skinny and foolish to come here, heart hammering hard as Suga sat atop his altar with his staff and best friends at his side as witnesses as he decreed that he would not consider Ushijima’s hand in marriage unless he brought him a cape made of the universe.

It was a task that perplexed and drove Ushijima to near madness. The condition was that he had to make it himself but he was no craftsman. So he travelled far and wide meeting many new people and making friends in the process. Oikawa the talented astronomer, Aone the master blacksmith, Kuroo and Kenma, the jeweller duo and Akaashi the tailor. They all taught him their ways, encouraging him gently as he toiled with blood sweat and tears in order to create this masterpiece that Suga held in his hands.

Soft silk gradiated into dark navies and pale blues. Beads and gemstones were inlaid and stitched into the fabric as per Oikawa’s strict instruction to create a map of the universe along with lavishly decorated planets and comets. On the clasp was an intricate design of a sun and moon that would meet together to close the cape around the wearer’s neck. It should have been impossible for Ushijima to achieve this, now a man who was known praised for battle and strategy and wise management of his kingdom Shiratorizawa. A warrior beyond paragon, yet here he was, now a craftsman, waiting for the man he had lovingly stitched and hammered and learned for to give his verdict.

Suga’s fingers brushed his lowered chin tipping his face up to gaze upon him. “You have done a marvellous job Ushijima” he said, pride welling up in his voice. The cape sat beautifully around his shoulders as he did a little spin to display it to Ushijima. Suga truly did suit it. And he could not have gotten anywhere without his new friends.

“Your answer to my proposal?” he asked, straightforward and unwavering from his ultimate goal, but his voice shook in nervousness.

Suga nodded and took Ushijima’s hand, pulling him carefully to his feet. “My answer is yes. You have fulfilled my request and learned a lot in your adventures. I’m sure you will have a lot of stories to tell me about your journey around the world.”

“You know I went around the world?” Ushijima blinked, tilting his head as Suga stepped closer, hands resting gently on his armoured chest.

“Of course I do! Where else would you have learned all of these things? Also I knew you desired an adventure as much as you desired me so I gave you one!” A bright smile coated his lips as Suga leaned upwards on his tiptoes to kiss Ushijima on the cheek. But the spark lit deep within Ushijima causing the flames to roar within once again and in his victory, in his elation he went in for a deep and passionate kiss, capturing Suga’s soft lips with his own as his hands wrapped around his waist.

Suga wore the cape for many years after its creation, the legend spreading far and wide about how his husband had been blessed with skills from the gods to do so. But the reality was far simpler and more satisfying to the both of them. They ruled their kingdoms together with humility and wisdom, the fires of love never dying down between them. Their story a legend that would be told for many generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this tiny fic of mine! I really appreciate your support, comments and kudos. They really do make my day!
> 
> If you would like to chat with me I'm Rinoa11 on Tumblr and Twitter. I'm always up for a good chinwag and a giggle! (and a gentle sigh over Ushijima's hot bod)


End file.
